Another Time, Another Place
by Kaminari Megami
Summary: *Chappy 3 up!* Riku's sitting by the ocean thinking..when something catches his eye...
1. Riku The Thinker

Megami: Hello! This is my first KH story..pease don't flame me..  
  
Riku:...She doesn't own us or anything. You guys know the deal.  
  
Sora: Yeah...This story has some Kairi bashing later on...  
  
Megami: Yeps. Oh, and Cloud and Squall will be joining us soon!  
  
Squall: It's LEON....  
  
Megami: Be quiet. Well anyway, here's Another Time, Another Place...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Riku sat looking up at the stars. Tonight...  
  
"I'm getting off this island if it kills me." He whispered to himself as the sea breeze blew he silver hair. He was alone, Sora and the rest of them had fallen asleep by the fire, they had set about three hours ago. There parents were asleep before the them,so no one knew that they were outside sleeping. Riku rocked himself back and forth.  
  
"Is there any other places out there...?" He whispered. "Or could this be it...but we...can't be the only people in the world..." He looked up higher into the night sky. The moon seemed to tell him to come and see from a greater height, to see everything that existed... Riku sighed. Should I leave without Sora....? Should I just go and be alone...what would Kairi think...I know...He chuckled to himself. She would say: Where's Riku? He what!? But why? Weren't we friends..?  
  
"Her and her stupid friendship thing...*sigh*" He got up and walked down to the water. "What should I do....?" He said looking deep into the blue depths.  
  
"Hey Riku! What are you doing!!?" Riku sighed.  
  
"Nothing, Sora. Just thinking."  
  
"About what?" Sora pushed.  
  
"Everything.." Riku sighed and sat down by the waters edge. "Will we make it off this island....or will something happen..." Sora sat down by him.  
  
"That's the fun of leaving! Not knowing what's going to happen!" Sora smiled.  
  
"Really? Even if we risk our lives...?" Sora was silent. Then he spoke.  
  
"Riku, we're gonna stay friends no matter what, right?" Riku laughed.  
  
"Of course." He patted him on the head.  
  
"You know, I'm 14...."  
  
"So? You're still younger than me." Riku said as he stood up. Sora sighed and joined Riku.  
  
"When should we leave?"  
  
"I don't care. Tonight...if you want..." Sora shook his head.  
  
"No, we can't Kairi needs her sleep.." Sora motioned to the sleeping red head. "Riku, what about the others?"  
  
"Tidus, Selphie, and Wakka?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"They'll stay here, just like they wanted to." Riku turned and walked over to the fire with Sora tagging along behind him.  
  
"Riku..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Now, that you said all that...I'm kinda scared..."  
  
"You better not tell Kairi that!" Riku joked. Sora blushed and stuck out his tongue.  
  
"Well g'night, Riku." Sora said as he sneeked back into his house.  
  
"Alone again.." Riku sighed and seated himself back on the ground, by the ocean. After about an hour of sitting there thinking about what might be out there, something caught his eye. He stood up. The water was rising from the ocean and a figure was slowly being revieled.  
  
She blinked.  
  
"Where am I..?" Riku stared at her. Long sky blue hair and eyes like emeralds. She spotted him. "Um..you, where am I?"  
  
"Destiny Island."  
  
"Destiny Island..never heard of it..."  
  
"Where did you come from?" She smiled ay him.  
  
"Another time, another place. This is the future for me." She motioned to her surroundings.  
  
"Who are you?..." Riku asked slowly making his way closer to the strange girl that appeared from the ocean. She smiled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meagmi: ooo, who can she be.....  
  
Riku: ....Sometimes I think...nevermind...  
  
Sora: Yeah, you better not say anything that will make her mad..or she'll kill you off...  
  
Megami: I CAN'T KILL HIM OFF IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!  
  
Sora: ....:p  
  
Megami: ~~ Whatever....anyways, please join us for the next chapter of Another Time, Another Place!! 


	2. The Girl

Megami: Chappy 2! As you wanted! hehe!  
  
Riku: *sigh* Yeah and me and Sora make asses out of ourselves..  
  
Megami: SHUT UP! Just b/c I make your eyes shine, doesn't mean you're makin an ass outta yourself!  
  
Riku: ....Yes it does...  
  
Megami: ... :p  
  
Sora: When is Cloud & Squall coming?!!  
  
Megami: hmmmm, I'll put 'em in chappy 3!  
  
Sora: Okay..  
  
Squall: IT'S LEON! FOR THE 100,000 TIME!  
  
Megami: Squall, Squall, Squall!  
  
Clould: *chuckle* I'm glad they didn't change my name...  
  
Squall: Shut up...Cloud...*walks back to his room, we hear* Look at me, I'm Cloud, I'm the loser from Final Fantasy SEVEN! Ooooo...I hate him sometimes...We'll 8 was better in my opinion...  
  
Cloud: ...grrr...he thinks he the best ever...  
  
Megami: Ok! Now for chappy 2: The Girl!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I'm Sazula Kiroshima. Who are you?"  
  
"Riku."  
  
"Reekoo? Strange name." She giggled. "But I like it."  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
"Dunno. I just found this Keymabob and it took me here..." Sazula held up a Key. "I have no clue what it's for...you want it?" Riku shook his head.  
  
"No thanks." Sazula shrugged and tossed it into the ocean. "WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR!!?"  
  
"I dunno...just felt like I should..." Riku stared at her. "So show me around Riku." He looked at her.  
  
"No, I don't think, I should..."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't know you, you might be here to kill all of us or something."  
  
"Me? HA! Yeah right. Now come on, Riku-chan show me around." She took his gloved hand. Riku-chan? Riku spent a good two hours showing her around the island.  
  
"And that's all there is here." She sat down by the water.  
  
"You guys have such a nice place...where I'm from...it's dirty, and the air's not so good..."  
  
"Can you describe what the place you're from looks like?" Sazula turned to him.  
  
"Sure. Some places are green and lush..others look real bad. That's basically all. The rich live in the nice spots, while the poor live in the dirty. nasty places.." Riku blinked.  
  
"So that's what the past is like...." She nodded. "I would like to leave this island.."  
  
"Really, why, it's so pretty here."  
  
"I'm tired of it. I want to see a different places..."  
  
"That's how I felt...and I ended up on an island..."  
  
"....I'm going to sleep, g'night."  
  
"Night, Riku." Sazula layed down on the sand and looked up into the sky. "So pretty,this is the place...that I've always wanted to see.." Riku stopped walking and turned back around.  
  
"I wish I could find the place I want to see.." He left.  
  
~Morning~  
  
Sora got up and walked outside and saw Sazula sleeping on sand.  
  
"....Who is that...?" He walked over to her. "Um..hey..." He moved her a little. Sazula looked up into Sora's blue eyes.  
  
"AHHH! WHO ARE YOU!?" He stepped back.  
  
"I'm Sora! WHO ARE YOU!?" Riku stepped out of his house.  
  
"It's ok, Sora. I know her." She got up and walked behind him.  
  
"Who is she?" Sora asked again.  
  
"Her name's Sazula." Riku responded.  
  
"Oh...ok..as long as she's not here to hurt us..where did she come from?" Sazula smiled.  
  
"Another time, another place." Sora looked oddly at her.  
  
"When are you going back..?"  
  
"I don't know...but, Riku was telling me last night about how he wanted to leave the island...if I do leave, I'll take you guys with me." Sora and Riku's eyes shined.  
  
"Really?" The both chorused. She nodded.  
  
"We'll see where time takes us!" She said with a smile.  
  
"Hey! Why don't we go for a swim?" Sora suggested as he pulled his shirt off and ran to the ocean.  
  
"Sounds good to me!" Sazula ran and jumped in.  
  
~Five Minutes Later~  
  
"Hey, Riku, she hasn't cameback up yet...do you think..." Riku dived down and looked around. There was no sign of her..at all. Riku came up.  
  
"She's gone...."  
  
"WHAT!? How can she be gone!?" Riku shrugged. Kairi walked over.  
  
"Hey guys! Can I join you?" Sora and Riku looked at eachother.  
  
"NO!" Riku spat in anger. Sora just nodded and stepped back. Kairi frowned.  
  
"Oh, alright. I'll see you guys later."  
  
"Good ridence, you...errr...ugly red headed...." Sora eyed him. "Nothing..."  
  
~Meanwhile~  
  
"Hey Sazula! Are you ok!? We thought you drowned!" Sazula blinked. Kitoshi..? Sumashi...? CHICO?...  
  
"CHICO!! KITOSHI!! SUMASHI!!" She squeezed all three of her friends.  
  
"We're glad you're alright...we thought...you might've been gone..." Chico said hugging her friend with tears in her blue eyes. Kitoshi pulled Chico by her green hair.  
  
"I'm sooo happy you're alright! Now you can pay me back for that burger I bought you." Sazula fell over. Kitoshi laughed. "I'm just kidding!" Kitoshi had purple eyes, with black hair.  
  
"Sumashi! AH, the nice one in our group!" Sazula hugged her.  
  
"I'm so over joyed that you're alright!" Sumashi had tear marks on her pale skin. She had short pink hair and bright aqua blue eyes.  
  
"It was weird..I landed on this island...after I found this key thingy at the bottom of the ocean...and the island was SOOOOO PRETTY!" Her friends nodded and sighed.  
  
"Another dream....was Ranma in it too?"  
  
"...NO! This was real! I met two guys..one was named Riku, he had silver hair and eyes like yours, Sumashi. Then I met Sora. He had brown hair and blue eyes."  
  
Yeah...right..." Chico said waving her off. Sazula stuck out her tongue.  
  
"It's the truth!!"  
  
"Yeah..uhuh...then show us these guys!"  
  
"I..um..can't there back on Destiny Island...to bad..Riku was soo cute!" Sazula giggled.  
  
"Ok, if they're real...get back in the ocean and go get them!" Sazula looked at Kitoshi.  
  
"Shut up...well, maybe I was dreaming..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Megami: Hehe, Sorry if this was short...  
  
Riku: *yawn* This is lame...  
  
Megami: *hits him with a bat* SHUT UP!  
  
Riku: Oww...err...why you......  
  
Sora: Now now, c'mon people, we don't want anyone getting hurt..  
  
Megami: Riggghhhhhttttt...Anyway, join us in CHAPPY 3! 


	3. Dreams

Megami: Hi's! Welcome to Chappy 3: Dreams  
  
Riku: This is not a talk show...  
  
Megami: Shut up...Riku you are soooo mean. Rrrrrr, I swear if you weren't my fave KH person..I'd ...I'd....errrrr forget it.  
  
Sora: So...if you kill Riku off can I have his part?  
  
Megami: *glare* NO! IF I killed him off, I'd give it to Cloud or Squall.  
  
Sora: Pooo.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I still think it was real! I slept on the beach and it was so nice and relaxing." The other just nodded.  
  
"Whatever you say, Sazula." Chico said plopping down next to her. Kitoshi glanced at her watch.  
  
"Well, peeps, time to get goin." They all gathered there things and went home.  
  
  
  
~Sazula's House~  
  
"*sigh* I hate living here..." She tossed her beach bag on the couch. "Mom, Dad..I miss you guys..." She sighed and remembered the night of the plane crash. She was at home doing her homeowrk and watching TV. Then the news cut in and said that flight 248 went down in Tokyo Bay... "Tokyo Bay was so beautiful too..." Then the sentance of no survivors came. ".....March 25....only three months ago..." Sazula glanced at the clock. It read 9:30. "Time for bed.." She changed and climbed into her bed.....  
  
She sat up.  
  
"The island...? No, this isn't the island..." In a rush a guy with blonde hair flew by her. He had a HUGE sword. "MY GOD! WHERE THE HELL AM I!?" He turned. He had the prettiest blue eyes.  
  
"C'mon, you have to get outta here!" He grabbed her arm and, before she could say different, they were in an underground shelter.  
  
"Wh-Where am I?...and who are you?"  
  
"I'm Cloud and you're in Midgar."  
  
"MID WHAT!!!!!!!!?"  
  
"Midgar. You don't look like you're from around here..."  
  
"I'm not! Nice sword..." Cloud smiled.  
  
"Thanks. So then where are you from?" She smiled. Time for my line!!  
  
"Another Place, another time." Cloud sat down by her.  
  
"Well, alright. If you plan to stick around you'll need a weapon." This guy is really cute!! He reached under the couch they were sitting on. "Here." He tossed her a sword. It was no where the size of Cloud's but it was nice, with a green dragon on the blade.  
  
"Wow...um...I kinda never used one of these..." Cloud almost looked shocked.  
  
"Well...hnmm, I guess I could teach you....c'mon I'll teach you the basics." The walked to an empty part of the room. "Okay, first, never leave yourself open. Come at me with your sword."  
  
"Um..alright.." I hope I don't hurt him... She charged at him. Dispite her being a beginer, she was pretty good. Cloud was actually working up a sweat.  
  
"Ok, break time." Sazula panted. "Man, how do you do this..?" Cloud chuckled.  
  
"Takes practice. So what's your name, you never did tell me."  
  
"Sazula, Sazula Kiroshima." She slid to the ground. "Geez, I'm tired..."  
  
"Sleep then. And we'll practice more tomorrow, alright?"  
  
"Okay..." She fell asleep on the floor, by the wall. Cloud drapped at blanket over her and went to bed on the couch.  
  
  
  
~Morning~  
  
Cloud got up and walked over to where Sazula was sleeping and all he saw was the blanket.  
  
"SAZULA!?" He looked around and there was no sign of her. "That's wierd..maybe she left...no, she said she wanted to learn how to use the sword..." He looked down. "And that's even gone, too..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Megami: NEXT is Squall! HEHE!  
  
Riku: What...the heck are you doing in this story?  
  
Megami: Don't worry. I know where it's going!  
  
Cloud: I like it so far!  
  
Sora: Well of course, this is like YOUR chapter!  
  
Cloud: I know! Isn't it wonderful!?  
  
Everyone: *backs away from peppy, happy Cloud*  
  
Megami: Well, till Chappy 4, seeya! *waves* 


End file.
